deidara in the wonderland
by DeiDei666
Summary: primer fic mio, espero q les guste, acepto ayudas y recomendaciones neee D sasoxdei
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1: Donde demonios estoy hum?..._

_Tobi: ! –Se tira sobre Deidara-_

_Deidara: =_= demonios… -quita a quien le molestaba ya desde hace días… si, desde hace días su amado había muerto, suspiro, sin más se dirigió a la habitación y se recostó mirando la cama del acompañante que ya no estaba- sa…sori… - nuevamente ese sentimiento de tristeza y amargura comenzó a llenarle el pecho, es que realmente su maestro, su hermoso amante… murió?... después de tanto él solo… murió?...Se recostó boca abajo y se dispuso a dormir, dicen que en tus sueños puedes ver lo que más anhelas y quizás… hasta volver a revivir a los que mas amas…_

_Despertó, parecía en un extraño mundo y a decir verdad le agradaba, se sentía ligero y…_

_Dei: QUE DEMONIOS HAGO YO CON UN MALDITO VESTIDO AZUL HUM!-intentando quitárselo- donde estoy?... hum… -miro hacia todos lados pero lo único q encontró fue una cabellera azulada con dos grandes orejas y un lindo traje algo expuesto, en su cuello un gran reloj_

_Konan: señor se tardo demasiado! El Rey rojo se enojara demasiado corra! –cual liebre la mujer comenzó a correr rápidamente a lo cual la siguió un rubio algo confundido. Luego de correr demasiado, el rubio se encontró completamente solo en un amplio bosque, estaba completamente perdido… miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro… Nadie, absolutamente nadie, comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños, luego risas_

_Dei: quien está ahí!...-pero nadie contestaba, solo reían y reían- oye aparécete hum!-lentamente cierto pelinegro con orejas y cola de gato apareció, junto con su amigo quien reía._

_Itachi: perdido? _

_Kisame: es común hahahaha, después de todo es algo raro, Itachi hahahaha-Deidara solo los miro sin entender, claro q los conocía, hace minutos los había visto juntos en… emmhhh, bueno, ya saben, y ahora se reían, pero de qué demonios se reían?_

_Itachi: si, es algo raro ver a un niño con un vestido, tan tentador por aquí, sabes q pueden violarte e incluso hacerte esclavo sexual y morirás atrapado así por el resto de la eternidad? –Kisame siguió riendo y Deidara tomo un tono rojizo con rapidez, luego de golpear a ambos gruño-_

_Dei: bien! Saben dónde demonios esta Konan hum?..._

_Kisame: quien? La conejita q corrías? Se la comió una planta carnívora n_n_

_Itachi: q linda forma de morir…._

_Dei: pl-planta carnívora? O. o_

_Kisame: si, tiene la mitad negra y la mitad blanca, me la pasó hablando, y varias veces lo vi tratando de estar con alguna q otra planta huhu_

_Dei: Setzu hum? ._._

_Kisame: wooooaahh! Como sabes el nombre de la plantita?_

_Dei: digamos q lo conozco desde hace tiempo, en fin, debo llegar con el rey rojo, que no se para que pero bueno hum_

_Itachi: bueno debes… seguir derecho luego doblar hacia la izquierda, a la derecha, hacia arriba, luego bajas por un túnel, escalas una montaña, pasas por la casa de la coneja del reloj y caminas unos 500 km para luego subir la montaña más alta que hayas visto y luego entrar al castillo del rey rojo. –Kisame y Deidara se quedaron completamente sin entender_

_Dei: me llevas hum? ^^U_

_Kisame: Ooh! Por favor Itachi vamos vamos vamos siii!_

_Itachi: ¬¬…_

_Kisame: onegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii!_

_Itachi: -.- ok….-Kisame dio un gran salto y tomo el brazo de Deidara, halándolo fuertemente a lo que el rubio casi tropieza, el pelinegro solo los miro, siguiéndolos- viaje largo…-_

_Fin Cap. 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2: qué demonios es este lugar hum?_

_Luego del laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo camino que tuvieron que hacer se encontraron en un extraño lugar, una mesa llena de dulces y comidas, una tetera y lindos platillos. Deidara se sentó y los otros solo desaparecieron…_

_Dei: eh? No, esperen deben llevarme hum… demonios -.- -un pelirrojo junto con alguien muy familiar para el rubio aparecieron- no… demonios! Porq tu aquí hum!-_

_Tobi: o. o eehh? Quien eres? Te invitamos al te? –se sentó al lado del rubio y tomo su mano muy amablemente a lo q este la quito rápidamente de sus manitas. El pelirrojo se sentó y sirvió el te mirándolo detenidamente, Deidara solo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos_

_Dei: entiendo q es poco usual ver a un hombre así hum…_

_Pein: porq poco usual? Podría ser muy usual, como tal vez no tanto, que dices Tobi?_

_Tobi: siiipp! Podría serlo, como tal vez no, como tal vez no tanto n_n_

_Dei: _ donde está el rey rojo?_

_Pein: puede estar aquí, como allí, como lejos, como cerca_

_Tobi: hihihi w!_

_Dei: quisiera verlo, es que no se porq pero debo verlo hum_

_Pein: puedes verlo, como no, como tal vez si como tal vez no n_n_

_Dei: ya basta! ¬¬_

_Tobi: mal humor o. o_

_Pein: bien, te llevare con él, levántate –termina su te y se levanta a lo que el rubio lo sigue, nuevamente caminando a través de praderas, bosques, montañas, etc... Parecía que eso nunca terminaría hasta que dos raras cartas, una de corazones y otra de picas aparecieron, sus acompañantes solo huyeron y estos tomaron de los brazos del rubio._

_Dei: suéltame maldita sea hum! ¬¬_

_Hidan: no, eres un intruso y estas pasando un lugar donde no deberías estar!_

_Kakuzu: si, tu eternidad en un calabozo es segura_

_Hidan: joder Kakuzu porq demonios hablas así!_

_Kakuzu: ¬¬ que se yo! No espera, no podremos ponerte en un calabozo, es demasiado costosa así que te meteremos en un hoyo en el suelo_

_Hidan: es un prisionero Kakuzu por jashin!_

_Kakuzu: siempre debemos pensar en la economía del rey!_

_Hidan: joder Kakuzu! De eso se encarga el!_

_Dei: -.- igual q en la realidad hum…_

_Kakuzu: no no, es muy costoso un maldito calabozo, así que él estará en un hoyo! Ya verás cuando el rey me agradezca por esto!_

_Hidan: jashin no te agradecerá nada!_

_Kakuzu: ese no es mi rey! Mi rey es el rey rojo! Y su economía depende de mí!_

_Hidan: blasfemo! Jashin te castigara por el resto de tu vida!_

_Kakuzu: no temo_

_Hidan: te someterá a muchas torturas_

_Kakuzu: no temo…_

_Hidan: …._

_Deidara: -le susurra una frase a Hidan al oído-_

_Hidan: te quitara el dinero centavo por centavo_

_Kakuzu: lo matareeeeee! Es mío, es MI DINERO!_

_Hidan: no lo puedes matar, es jashin!_

_Kakuzu: y el no me puede quitar mi dinero! Soy yo y mi abogado contra el!_

_Hidan: los abogados son costosos_

_Kakuzu: pues conseguiré uno gratis!_

_Hidan: no podrás_

_Kakuzu: no importa, luego lo mato y no le pagare nada!_

_Hidan: y si te atrapan como asesino?_

_Kakuzu: pagare un soborno!_

_Hidan: y si es demasiado costoso?_

_Kakuzu: pues hare un túnel por debajo de la cárcel y saldré!_

_Hidan:… jashin no dejara q hagas eso_

_Kakuzu: porq no! A demás el no es mi dios!_

_Fin Cap. 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3: tu! El rey rojo!_

_Mientras seguían discutiendo, ambas cartas llevaban al rubio hacia el calabozo, luego de arto tiempo caminando llegaron y bruscamente lo empujaron dentro del calabozo, no sin antes un gran discurso por parte de Kakuzu con respecto a q no debían colocarlo en un calabozo porq alteraba la economía del rey. _

_Hidan: bien, aquí te quedas –cerró la puerta y miro a Kakuzu- debes quedarte aquí y cuidar de que no salga, yo iré a buscar más, seguramente estarán escondidos._

_Kakuzu: umhh… y a ti quien te envía a buscar más? Tú que sabes?_

_Hidan: jashin acaba de decírmelo _

_Kakuzu: qué? Tiene telepatía ese ahora?_

_Hidan: Joder Kakuzu es un dios! Claro q tiene eso! Y mucho más!_

_Kakuzu: eso parece una propaganda de electrodomésticos donde intentan venderte algo q luego no sirve para nada e_e…_

_Hidan: solo quédate aquí cuidando de la doncella_

_Deidara: QUE! –se coloca en la puerta- que soy hombre joder!_

_Kakuzu: tu vestido no dice lo mismo, bien bien, aquí me quedo –suspira y se sienta un pequeño banquito cruzándose de brazos-_

_Deidara: anda, las cartas pueden sentarse hum… -suspiro- demonios… como saldré de aquí?... hum… -pensó por unos momentos para luego chasquear los dedos- ya se! –comenzó a buscar en su vestido una moneda y así la encontró para luego lanzarla lejos, Kakuzu al verla se hecho a correr tras ella y este uso un poco de arcilla para abrir la puerta-_

_BOM!_

_Dei: ups… bueno, por inercia… debe estar arriba…. –sale corriendo del calabozo y sube por las escaleras rápidamente al salir al castillo se encuentra con millones de habitaciones- demonios, umhh… -abre las puertas hasta llegar a una algo extraña, de rara forma y un color rojo oscuro- bien Deidara, eres excelente… porq demonios no pensé esto antes hum?...-abrio lentamente la puerta y entro, no había nadie, el lugar estaba vacío, una cama roja, un escritorio, una pluma, una gran ventana con hermosas cortinas rojas, un armario y una alfombra, todo en rojo o marrón en su defecto- umhh, q lindo lugar, y si, para un rey esta..- siente como intentaban abrir la puerta y rápidamente se coloca bajo la cama, desde allí logra ver solo los lujosos zapatos de dicho señor. Este solo cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama_

_¿?: Saldrás de allí abajo?... crees q no se q estas allí? –el rubio solo mordió su labio inferior, como un tonto rey podría saber de su presencia allí?, espero un poco a lo que el rey volvió a hablar –sal de allí ya, se que estas debajo de la cama, que causaste un gran alboroto en el calabozo y al parecer me buscas. –el rubio solo se digno a salir de a poco, levantando su rostro, encontrando dos obres marrones muy conocidas para él. _

_Dei: t-tu… tu… no puede ser, el líder dijo… pero… es que… -su ojo comenzó a llenarse de lagrimas y rápidamente se lanzo a abrazarle escondiendo su rostro, el rey, sin entender mucho solo correspondió ese abrazo de aquel extraño _

_Saso: umhh… no esperaba q me abrazaras, pero, me podrías decir q demonios hace un niño como tu aquí, en mi castillo, en mi habitación, abrazándome aun sin conocerme? –Deidara rápidamente se separo de él y lo miro extrañado, para luego secar sus lágrimas y mirar hacia un costado_

_Dei: lo siento…_

_Saso: ahora, me explicas q haces aquí?_

_Dei: no lo sé… solo desperté en este lugar y una coneja dijo q tenia q venir aquí hum…_

_Saso: … y quienes te guiaron hasta aquí? Porq hasta donde se la coneja del reloj murió hace dos semanas._

_Dei: eehh?... que… rápido q pasa el tiempo aquí hum… - el pelirrojo lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo detenidas veces, sonrió levemente y se levanto acariciando el rostro del ya levemente sonrojado rubio_

_Saso: así q la coneja del reloj te iba a traer… y te encontraron los guardias vagando por mis tierras…_

_Dei: a-aha…_

_Saso: entonces no querías estar en el calabozo, decidiste salir y… como realizaste la explosión?..._

_Dei: ah, eso, bueno es fácil, nada que un poco de arcilla no haga hum…_

_Saso: y como hiciste que Kakuzu corra tras su mayor debilidad?_

_Dei: digamos que… conozco a alguien muy parecido a el hum…_

_Saso: umhh… -el mayor comenzó a caminar alrededor del rubio, mirándolo detenidamente, sintiendo como golpeaban la puerta de su habitación- adelante…- Kakuzu y Hidan entraron viendo a Deidara este rápidamente tomo un poco de arcilla_

_Hidan: disculpe su alteza, quiere que quite a este hombre de aquí?_

_Kakuzu: lo siento su alteza es que… ese hombre me jugo un mal truco!_

_Hidan: joder Kakuzu baja tu tono de voz! Jashin sama te castigara junto con el rey!_

_Dei: no tengo la culpa de que sean tan idiotas hum…_

_Ambos: que!_

_Hidan: blasfemo!_

_Kakuzu: yo solo seguí esa hermosa moneda! ¬¬_

_Sasori: basta ya, el se quedara conmigo, hicieron un buen trabajo, la coneja del reloj iba a traerlo de todas formas_

_Hidan: ah! Con razón lo encontramos en las tierras del rey! _

_Kakuzu: jum!... –ambos hicieron una reverencia frente al rey y comenzaron a salir, tras ellos cerraron la puerta y el pelirrojo solo miro al niño quien ya tenía en sus manos un poco de arcilla_

_Saso: no te hará falta eso_

_Dei: hum… -guardo la arcilla y suspiro- gracias… _

_Saso: bien, es de noche ya, recuéstate en mi cama, debes de estar cansado, yo dormiré en otro lugar_

_Dei: ah… emmhhh… bien –el mayor poso un beso en su mejilla y salió de la habitación, Deidara se quedo perplejo sin entender, hacia horas lloraba por la muerte de su Danna y ahora lo veía ahí, junto a él, como rey!..._

_Fin Cap. 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4: enséñame a bailar _

_Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, la luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación del rey, lentamente comenzó a levantarse quitando aquel gran moño de su cabeza, se acerco a un lavadero y mojo su rostro, acomodo un poco su cabello mientras cierto pelirrojo lo miraba muy concentrado, el rubio rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos_

_Dei: q-que tengo?..._

_Saso: todo el rostro mojado, estas manchando tu vestido y… debes acomodarte un poco el cabello –sonríe-_

_Dei: gracioso –comenzó a acomodarse el cabello haciéndose la típica coleta que siempre lleva y seco su rostro- bu-bueno ya, listo hum…- el pelirrojo se acerco a él y miro el vestido_

_Saso: ven… -toma su mano y lo lleva a una habitación algo extraña, al entrar encontró un armario lleno de vestidos, este le entrego un vestido rojo y sonrió- puedes usarlo, aquí ya nadie usa eso_

_Dei: ya?... antes… había alguien aquí que los usaba?-el pelirrojo solo miro hacia un costado y suspiro_

_Saso: … eran de mi madre… pero no importa, puedes usarlos –Deidara lo miro unos momentos y se acerco a él para luego abrazarlo, este solo respondió- anda… date un baño caliente y ponte uno –se separo lentamente y lo mira a los ojos para luego acariciarle el cabello, este solo se sonrojo levemente y tomo el vestido, caminando hacia el baño, luego de un rico baño este salió con el vestido, miro hacia ambos lados y no lo encontró, bajo las escaleras y lo encontró, en su trono viendo a varios, rogando por su vida a lo que el pelirrojo las exterminaba con sus marionetas, nuevamente el amor en Deidara comenzaba a aparecer_

_Dei: umhh… ahora recuerdo….-suspiro a lo que el pelirrojo dirigió su mirada al rubio, este solo tembló y dio un paso hacia delante- vu-vuelvo en otro momento?_

_Saso: no no, ven... –extendió su mano y el rubio se acerco a él, este lo tomo y lo sentó en su falda- ahora… demuéstrame como haces explotar las cosas, quieres?_

_Dei: cl-claro… -modelo un poco de arcilla e hizo volar a uno de los sirvientes a lo que Sasori comenzó a reír_

_Saso: es genial, muy bien –le acaricio el cabello mientras el reía, con un chasquido de dedos hizo que los demás se fueran del lugar y quedo a solas con el rubio- quiero pedirte algo…_

_Dei: si hum?_

_Saso: podrías venir conmigo al baile real?_

_Dei: nani!_

_Saso: es fácil, solo debes bailar el vals conmigo y luego sentarte a mi lado, nada más_

_Dei: de-demo… yo no sé bailar hum…_

_Saso: ven… -este se levanta y el rey lo sigue, toma su mano y su cintura_

_Dei: hey hey! –el rey comenzó a reír_

_Saso: tranquilo, tú solo déjate llevar –este comenzó a llevarlo a través del gran salón. El rubio comenzó a entender el baile y a seguir al mayor, riendo feliz_

_Dei: hahahaha Danna Danna me caeré espere hum –Sasori se detuvo y lo miro extrañado_

_Saso: Danna?... umhh, bien de ahora en mas llámame Sasori Danna ok?_

_Dei: o/o... ok… -se separo de este y miro el lugar- me agrada estar aquí hum, es un hermoso lugar…_

_Saso: gracias, nunca me divertí tanto, generalmente viene una niña tonta para ver si puede tomar el trono y termina muerta o como mi marioneta_

_Dei: -rio- bien, creo q iré a la habitación…_

_Saso: te acompaño?-el rubio asintió y ambos caminaron a la habitación, por la noche tendrían un gran baile y debían descansar, ambos, entre risas y un poco de se te durmieron sobre la cama del rey, este abrazando al rubio mientras que el se acurrucaba en su pecho. _

_Tocaron la puerta y Sasori despertó, rápidamente camino hacia la puerta, faltaba una hora para el baile, se habían quedado dormidos, miro hacia donde estaba el rubio durmiendo, se acerco a él y beso su cabeza con suavidad, este comenzó a despertar _

_Dei: Sasori Danna… que paso?_

_Saso: nos dormimos, en una hora será el baile, así que debes ponerte el mejor vestido rojo que tenga mi madre y… estarás conmigo? –Le acaricia el rostro con suavidad-_

_Dei: cl-claro hum –se levanto y busco el vestido, al no encontrarlo el pelirrojo se acerco a él y tomo un hermoso vestido con ceda y encaje rojo y negro, el rubio se dirigió al baño y se cambio, saliendo con ese vestido que le quedaba muy bien, el pelirrojo ya había ido a cambiarse y solo preparo su brazo para que Deidara lo tomara y caminaran juntos –cree que me miraran bien junto a usted hum?_

_Saso: no me interesa como te miren, a mi me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí así conmigo _

_Dei: o/o s-si? Bueno gracias hum_

_Saso: porq tan rojo?_

_Dei: po-por nada hum_

_Saso: mientes…-se acerca al rostro del rubio mirándolo a los ojos_

_Dei: n-no es verdad hum!_

_Saso: si, mientes, estas nervioso… -se acerco mas a sus labios y lo beso profundamente a lo que el rubio le correspondió, lentamente se separaron y el pelirrojo sonrió, nuevamente tocaron a la puerta y salieron ambos. Un Sasori muy feliz y un Deidara muy sonrojado._

_El baile estuvo perfecto, ambos rieron y se divirtieron uno junto al otro, algunas niñas de aquel lugar envidiaban a cierto rubio por estar con el bello pelirrojo pero mucho no vieron eso, simplemente se enfocaban en ver la felicidad del otro._

_Fin Cap. 4_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5: sentimientos?_

_El rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos y encontró el rostro del pelirrojo, sonrojado, acaricio su rostro. Este dormía plácidamente descansando de la mejor manera._

_Dei: demonios… que hago aquí… porq me tienes así? Porq te pareces a el? Tú no eres el, tú no eres quien ame hum…_

_Saso: entonces… déjame entrar en tu corazón –lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo miro a los ojos, el rubio se sonrojo aun mas- solo… dame la oportunidad, sé que no soy quien quieres, quien amas… cuéntame… que sucedió con él?..._

_Dei: … Murió…_

_Saso: y? eso te duele demasiado, el… como era?_

_Dei: te vistes alguna vez en un espejo?... es igual a ti hum…_

_Saso: pss, es imposible, no hay dos personas iguales_

_Dei: si, pero sabes que es lo curioso? Que todas las personas q conocí aquí ya las vi anteriormente, ya las conozco, como seres, como personas, como asesinos hum…_

_Saso: no, es imposible Deidara…_

_Dei: pues no estoy mintiendo, si tan solo vieras mi mundo hum…-se separo y se sentó en la cama, pensando en su Danna, en su amor que había perdido, en la persona que se enamoro una vez, el pelirrojo solo se coloco frente a él y tomo su rostro con delicadeza, el rubio estaba a punto de llorar pero Sasori poso sus labios sobre los del menor, acariciando con suavidad su rostro. Lentamente coloco al pequeño en su pecho y siguió besándolo, cuando por fin se quedaron sin aire se separaron lentamente_

_Saso: solo… dame la oportunidad, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz Deidara… se que él murió, yo… como tú dices soy igual q él, pero… lo que sientes es hacia él, entonces intenta conmigo, no perderás nada ni yo tampoco… Estoy comenzando a sentir muchas cosas por ti y recién te conozco, solo déjame guiarte como te abre guiado alguna vez_

_Dei: … promete… no abandonarme como lo hizo una vez Danna hum?_

_Saso: lo prometo…-sonrió levemente y beso nuevamente sus labios- quieres comer algo? El cocinero te prepara lo que desees… mi reina _

_Dei: que soy hombre hum! Demonios que aquí no entienden el hecho de que soy machito y no hembra!_

_Saso: hahahaha, está bien, está bien, bueno… -beso su mejilla y se levanto, tomando su bata- ponte algo para dejar un poco de lado esos vestidos, aunq si quieres ponértelos no tengo problema alguno, te quedan muy bien mi niño –acaricio su rostro y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola- te espero abajo…_

_El rubio solo asintió y se quedo pensando, porq demonios le había dicho que si? Para juguetear con sus sentimientos y luego dejarlo? O… a caso comenzaba a sentir cosas por ese rey que tanto le agradaba?... Bueno definitivamente si, sentía algo por ese ser pero no podía amarlo, su amor eterno siempre seria su Danna, su Sasori, el que mataba, el que tenia marionetas, el que lo acariciaba cada noche antes de dormir, que le decía al odio que lo amaba, el que jamás demostraba sentimientos frente a los del resto del akatsuki, maldición, era tan difícil elegir entre el rey y su Danna! Si ambos eran iguales… no, no eran iguales, nada iguales, y el extrañaba a su Danna y estaba feliz por estar con el rey, que confundido estaba, que difícil era elegir entre ambos muy parecidos, tomo una bata y se dirigió al comedor, encontrando a ese hombre q lo confundía de sobre manera._

_Saso: hasta que por fin viniste pequeño –se levanto y se acerco a él, besando su mejilla- ven, siéntate conmigo a desayunar, hay mucho de lo que puedes comer _

_Dei: s-si claro hum –ambos se sentaron en la amplia mesa y comenzaron a comer, o mejor dicho, el pelirrojo comenzó a comer pero el rubio solo miraba la comida_

_Saso: que sucede? No tienes hambre? _

_Dei: no es eso, es que estoy confundido, si bien eres como el… no lo eres, y… no se qué hare, no quiero lastimarte hum…_

_Saso: crees… que algún día pueda ir a tu mundo y estemos juntos? Solo… dame una oportunidad, no me lastimaras... –tomo su mano y lo miro a los ojos- solo quiero estar contigo, ah, Deidara eres tan hermoso –acaricio su rostro a lo que el rubio nuevamente se sonrojo y solo asintió, sonrió y comenzó a comer_

_Fin Cap. 5_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6: primeros pasos amándote_

_Luego de terminar de comer caminaron por las tierras del rey, comieron dulces, o mejor dicho, Deidara comió dulces y volvieron al gran castillo, la tina llena de agua caliente esperaba para el rubio y este solo se dirigió a ella, comenzó a quitarse lentamente la ropa con suavidad y metió una de sus piernas, suspirando, luego la otra y así fue entrando en la tina. Cuando por fin se encontraba dentro escucho que abrían la puerta, y tras ella la figura del pelirrojo completamente desnudo, metiéndose en la tina junto a su koi, Deidara, que ya se encontraba algo rojizo por el vapor, se sonrojo aun mucho mas, viendo el sexy cuerpo de su rey, junto a él, este rodeo por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia él, colocándolo en su pecho._

_Saso: te agrada? _

_Dei: si, está muy rica el agua hum_

_Saso: que a caso la bebiste? –El rubio bufo a lo que Sasori comenzó a reír,- no te enojes, solo bromeaba_

_Dei: hum… quieres que te lave el cabello?_

_Saso: umhh, ok –este se levanto un poco y comenzó a lavarle el cabello con extremo cuidado, el pelirrojo solo disfrutaba de las manos de su koi masajeando su cabello- lo haces muy bien_

_Dei: gracias –siguió con su labor, para luego echarle un poco de agua, quitando el jabón de su cabello, cuando termino de lavarle el cabello comenzó a lavar el suyo propio, cuando por fin termino sintió que unas manos lo abrazaban por la cintura y unos labios besaban su cuello con suavidad- sa-Sasori Danna…_

_Saso: Mmmh? –este no se detuvo, siguió con los pequeños besos en su cuello_

_Dei: q-que hace hum? –el rubio comenzaba a dejar más espacio para que el mayor siguiera con lo que hacia_

_Saso: solo beso tu cuello y parece que te gusta –este sonrió y comenzó a lamer su cuello suavemente mientras acariciaba su pecho_

_Dei: d-demo… y si alguien…_

_Saso: nadie entrara, déjate llevar Deidara… -siguió con lo que hacía, jugueteando con los pezones a lo que el rubio soltó un pequeño suspiro, el pelirrojo sonrió y comenzó a bajar su mano hacia su entrepierna, a lo que el rubio lo detuvo_

_Dei: n-no crees q estas yendo muy muy rápido hum?_

_Saso: umhh… no, porq?_

_Dei: es que… no sé, hace menos de un día que somos novios y…_

_Saso: y esto te está gustando mucho y por eso te asusta?_

_Dei: c-claro que no! Solo digo porq… porq si hum!_

_Saso: lo primero es la negación mi rubio_

_Dei: con un demonio hum! _

_Saso: qué? –comenzó a lamer su espalda a lo que el rubio se estremecía- lo hago mal? No te gusta? O te gusta demasiado?_

_Dei: es… es que… y-yo…_

_Saso: dilo, admite que te gusta que te este haciendo esto Deidara –este comenzó a bajar su mano lentamente- _

_Dei: ahmm… s-si me gusta Danna hum…_

_Saso: sí? Mucho, poco o nada?_

_Dei: m-mucho hum…_

_Saso: jmh, lo logre rubio_

_Dei: ¬/¬… si no quieres que te coloque una bomba en el medio de la boca…_

_Saso: qué? –tomo su miembro y comenzó a acariciarle muy lentamente a lo que el rubio gimió por lo bajo- sigo con esto?_

_Dei: ahh… sa-Sasori…- desde la puerta del baño, varios "amigos" de Deidara escuchaban todo, muy sonrojados_

_Itachi: mira nada mas, así que este vino para hacer feliz al rey?_

_Kisame: y que lo está logrando jmjmjm…_

_Kakuzu: shh! Escuchen!_

_Hidan: joder Kakuzu, me estas pisando!_

_Itachi: cállense de una buena vez!_

_Tobi: alguien quiere un poco de pastel y algo de te? _

_Pein: creo que no es tiempo de eso, o si?_

_Kisame: cállense, quiero escuchar quien será el uke_

_Itachi: está bien claro que será el rubio_

_Hidan: si, el rey jamás fue uke con nadie_

_Kakuzu: yo se que si, en sus más oscuros pasados el rey solo una vez fue uke_

_Hidan: de verdad?_

_Tobi: y pensar que lo creíamos tan novedoso_

_Pein: es noble Tobi_

_Tobi: tan genialoso_

_Pein: es genial_

_Tobi: tan raroso_

_Pein: es raro_

_Tobi: tan…_

_Hidan: se callan! Quiero escuchar!_

_Kakuzu: si, o se callan o llamo a mi abogado!_

_Itachi: y este le sigue con los abogados_

_Kisame: shh shh! El rey está diciendo algo!_

_Fin Cap. 6_


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7: Un rey no teme, un hombre no abandona, una reina pelea_

_Hidan: pe-pero señor, el debe volver a su mundo, el no es de aquí_

_Mientras el rubio dormía plácidamente en la cama luego de un desenfrenado sexo en la tina, el pelirrojo hablaba con su mano derecha, se encontraba muy preocupado por la estancia de su koi en sus tierras_

_Saso: no se ira Hidan, el se quedara aquí para siempre_

_Hidan: sabe que eso no es así, debe irse, lo sabe, cuando empiece a sufrir cambios… usted que hará?_

_Saso: el no tendrá ningún cambio, míralo, ya es raro así como es_

_Hidan: no me refiero a eso, sabe que todas las reinas de aquí están destinadas a pelear por su rey y morir por ellos_

_Saso: pues no hay nadie que moleste aun y no aparecerá_

_Hidan: mi señor, no sea terco… _

_Saso: entonces me iré con él, a donde él vive –se acerco al rubio que yacía dormido en la cama y acaricia su rostro- no me alejare de él, se lo prometí, no lo abandonare_

_Hidan: mi señor, entiendo lo que siente por él, lo siento hacia alguien muy cercano, pero él no debe estar aquí… _

_Saso: y tu como sabes eso?, la coneja iba a traerlo_

_Hidan: pero murió…_

_Saso: y que importa eso? Gracias a ustedes el está aquí, y lo estará por siempre, y no quiero ninguna respuesta a cambio, retírate ya, quiero estar a solas –Hidan suspiro y asintió, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación del rey, este solo acaricio al rubio suavemente, su cabello, su espalda, su cintura, lentamente Deidara comenzó a despertar y al verlo sonrió, lo tomo en sus brazos y beso delicadamente sus labios._

_Dei: buen día… _

_Saso: buen día Deidara, dormiste bien?_

_Dei: si hum… me dejaste exhausto_

_Saso: si, tiendo a hacer eso –ríe- quieres comer o beber algo? O prefieres que nos quedemos ambos aquí?_

_Dei: pues… me encantaría estar aquí a solas contigo hum –lo halo hacia la cama, recostándolo, apoyándose en su pecho- yo… yo estaré aquí por siempre contigo mi Danna hum_

_Saso: s-si… lo sé –acaricio su cabello con suavidad mirando el techo muy preocupado_

_Dei: Mmmh? Estas dudando?_

_Saso: no es eso…_

_Dei: y entonces hum?_

_Saso:… Serás mi reina…_

_Dei: claro que si hum_

_Saso: y… eso no te molesta?_

_Dei: porq debería? Es para ti hum_

_Saso:…_

_Dei: hay algo más que te tiene… extraño, que sucede Danna?_

_Saso: bien… todas las reinas tienen contrincantes…_

_Dei: tranquilo, no muero fácil, se cómo defenderme_

_Saso: si?... _

_Dei: de donde vengo soy el mejor hum –sonríe-_

_Saso: .. El mejor… de dónde vienes…-el rubio al escucharlo se levanto y lo miro a los ojos-_

_Dei: eso es lo que te tiene así, de donde vengo… porq te tiene extraño de donde vengo hum?_

_Saso: porq tarde o temprano deberás regresar_

_Dei: pues no lo hare hum, aquí estoy muy bien_

_Saso: … -lo abrazo fuertemente y beso sus labios- a donde vayas… yo iré contigo…_

_Dei: Danna no iré a ninguna parte, me quedare aquí contigo, gobernaremos juntos, estaré junto a ti siempre hum, tranquilícese –el pelirrojo asintió y acaricio su rostro, el rubio solo sonrió y lo beso- a demás… si tendré contrincantes… será más divertido hum_

_Saso: espero que no te hagan daño_

_Dei: no perderé! Podría confiar en mi sabe hum?_

_Saso: está bien, mas te vale que no te hagan absolutamente nada –sin más volvió a besar a su koi, pero aun temía, de qué? Simple, el se podría ir cuando quisiera, a donde quisiera…. Entonces… que debería hacer el, como rey, como ser… Como amante, que debería hacer? Seguirlo?... a donde?, el rubio lentamente se subía sobre él y besaba sus labios profundamente_

_Dei: seguimos por otra ronda hum? –sonrió algo sonrojado y pervertido_

_Saso:.. Que niño, otra vez quieres que te escuche gemir?_

_Dei: Danna! -este gruño en enfado y su koi lo coloco debajo suyo, comenzando a besar su cuello, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo._

_Fin Cap.7_

_N/a: Bueno, hola! Soy deidei, etto… quería decir que como ven, no específico los lemmon, es que lo hare mucho más adelante, aun falta hehehe, gracias por todos los consejos y los alientos! Nos veremos! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8: la gitana_

_Luego de un gran sexo desenfrenado con su Danna ambos salieron encontrando a todos allí mirándolos sonrojados, el rey comenzó a gritar y sacarlos a patadas mientras q el rubio se mantenía en un punto completamente rojo. Cuando finalmente quito a todos de allí, el rubio se dispuso a vestirse, mientras que el pelirrojo solo sonreía_

_Saso: te gusto?.._

_Dei: si, me gusto hum_

_Saso: te encanto?_

_Dei: … hace falta que lo diga hum?_

_Saso: no, tus gemidos lo dijeron todo –sonrió y se acerco a él besando su cuello- quieres ir a caminar por el pueblo?_

_Dei: -asiente muy sonrojado- solo… dame un minuto –termina de vestirse- listo, te esperare abajo –le besa los labios y camina hacia el gran comedor, todos los presentes lo miraron a lo que comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo- eehh… que sucede?_

_Itachi: y lo mejor es que pregunta_

_Kisame: muy bien rubiecito hahahaha _

_Hidan: creo q nunca vi al rey tan feliz, hasta nos grito!_

_Tobi: creo que para eso llegaste n_n para hacernos felices_

_Pein: y te quedaras?  
Dei: pues… creo…_

_Kakuzu: pues no te llevaras al rey o sí?  
Dei: no, no quiero sacarlo de aquí hum_

_Hidan: pero de dónde vienes… no te extrañan?_

_Dei: el único ser q podría extrañarme se murió así que no, nadie me extraña allí_

_Todos: Ooh!_

_Dei: así que… -siente como un brazo rodea su cintura, su rey había ya llegado y se disponían a salir, subiéndose ambos a un carruaje hicieron un largo viaje hasta el pueblo, allí varios seres saludaban a sus reyes y dejaban paso para que pudiesen entrar y probar cualquier lugar._

_En un momento un niño halo del vestido de Deidara y comenzó a correr para que este lo siguiera, este lo hizo entrando a un extraño lugar, donde encontró a una mujer sentada frente a una bola de cristal.  
Dei: q-quien eres?_

_Alim: mi nombre es Alim, soy una gitana, quiere… que lea su futuro mi señor?  
dei: no creo en eso…  
alim: no? Quiere probarme?_

_Dei: … no me hace falta, no creo ni confió en ti hum  
alim: el rey es tu futuro esposo, tu el futuro reina, pero… aun así quieres volver de dónde vienes, a esa cueva donde pasabas arto rato con el ser que amas_

_Dei: …-se sentó mirándola sorprendido- di mas…  
alim: bien, se que quien amas ya esta…. "muerto"  
dei: si, pero… porq lo dices así?_

_Alim: si ese ser estuviera muerto aquí ya no existiría, y… aun el rey está aquí –sonrió y acaricio su rostro para luego tomar su mano- debes llevarte al rey… debes darle su trono a los que ocupan su mayor confianza, así podrás volver a ver a Sasori_

_Dei: nani! Pero… el rey aquí es muy necesario_

_Alim: tranquilo, todo estará bien, mas… debes llevártelo de aquí… si no lo haces en menos de una semana alguien aparecerá… y lo matara…_

_Dei: … pero… como hare?_

_Alim: la promesa más grande de amor que puedas demostrarle esta frente a tus ojos, guíalo, llévalo hacia donde debe ir_

_Dei: … de-de acuerdo.  
Alim: si él te sigue, la felicidad reinara para ambos, en cambio si esto no se cumple… el dolor y la muerte los abolirá_

_Dei: …la más grande promesa de amor… -piensa-  
alim: se promete entre ambos y se logra la felicidad eterna_

_Dei: … el… una vez me prometió que nos casaríamos… que iríamos a vivir juntos…_

_Alim: -sonrió- entonces… porq no le cumples esa promesa? Ese sueño, es tu sueño, y su sueño, anda, cúmplelo_

_Dei: -este asintió y se levanto rápidamente, tomo algunas monedas de oro y se las dejo a la gitana- gracias! –corrió rápidamente para tropezarse con el rey  
saso: dónde estabas? Me preocupaste…_

_Dei: lo siento, estaba hablando con alguien –le besa la mejilla- tranquilo Danna, volvemos al palacio hum?_

_Saso: -asiente- si tú quieres –lo abraza y lo besa suavemente- quiero estar contigo toda la vida_

_Dei: y-yo también hum… -sonríe y comienzan a volver al palacio, donde les esperaba un gran banquete_

_Fin cap. 8_


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 8: cásate conmigo / nuevos enemigos

Luego del gran banquete, ambos caminaron hacia la habitación, lo más curioso era que ambos estaban de un humor extraño y ambos presentían eso. Lentamente al llegar a la habitación, Deidara cerró la puerta, mientras el rey se quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba en la cama, este extendió su mano esperando que el rubio la tomara, este lo hizo.

Saso: que sucede dei?  
dei: pues…  
saso: debo decirte algo, rubio –este lo miro a los ojos, asintió-  
dei: yo también debo decirte algo…-Sasori lo miro extrañado esperándolo- y-y si lo decimos ambos al mismo tiempo?...  
saso: así no me entenderás, empieza tu…  
dei: b-bueno… hace tiempo… tu…. Bueno, el… me…. Ash… Quieres casarte conmigo Danna hum? –el mayor lo miro sorprendido y sonrió-  
Saso: justamente eso iba a pedirte… quieres casarte conmigo? Estar juntos una eternidad?

Dei: y-yo… -lo abrazo fuertemente y beso sus labios de forma dulce- si, si… claro que quiero Sasori! Hum!-miro sus ojos y sonrió mientras este acariciaba su rostro-

Saso: bien… quieres que mañana nos casemos?

Dei: m-mañana!

Saso: si, mañana, que dices?

Dei: etto… que tal en una semana hum? Es muy… ahora no crees?-sonrió levemente y acaricio su cabello con suavidad-

Saso: está bien si así lo prefieres, dei –besa sus labios nuevamente- debemos avisar a todo el pueblo, a todos así vienen y tendremos la mejor boda de todas –lo coloco en la cama acariciándolo- la mejor boda digna para ti…

Dei: Danna…-lo beso suavemente subiéndose a sus piernas, sonriendo, lentamente quito su camisa, besando su cuello y lamiéndole- creo que adelantare la noche de bodas…- lentamente acaricio su pecho y beso sus hombros hasta que abrieron la puerta, era una mucama, la cual estaba completamente sonrojada, ese color combinaba con su cabello rosado, Sasori solo la miro sumamente enojado.

Saso: que quieres aquí, sakura?- ese nombre, le retorció el estomago, miro a aquella chica, completamente enfadado, era ella, justamente ese nombre, esa mirada… Ella había matado a Sasori en aquel momento

Sakura: s-señor… Quisiera decirle que la tina de baño esta tibia para usted…

Saso: no pedí nunca un baño…

Sakura: pero antes que apareciera el…-miro con desagrado a Deidara quien le comunico la misma mirada a ella- siempre tomaba un baño y-y yo le lavaba el cabello, recuerda?  
dei: ya no lo quiere, ahora vete, estamos ocupados, no sé si lo ves hum –Sasori miro extrañado a Deidara, quien se encontraba completamente furioso-

Sakura: lo siento, pero mientras no se casen, usted no es nadie para mandarme…

Saso: yo sí, vete, ahora…

Sakura: p-pero mi señor…-unas marionetas aparecieron y sakura solo bufo, dándose la vuelta y yéndose de allí-

Dei: …maldita… -lentamente se quito de sobre su Danna y se recostó, mordiéndose el labio-

Saso: dei? -este miro a su koi, sin entender- que sucede?...

Dei: ella… ella lo mato…- gruñía entre dientes- junto con su abuela…-  
saso: Mmmh… nunca me lleve bien con mi abuela….por eso la odias tanto?... sabes? Ella intento conquistarme varias veces, nunca lo logra…

Dei: y porq no la matas?

Saso: es muy buena en su labor, y sabe pelear bastante bien…

Dei: no la quiero… aquí…-miraba hacia los ojos del pelirrojo quien acariciaba su rostro-

Saso: tranquilo, ella no hará nada –lo besa-

Fin cap. 8

N/A: hola! Bueno perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo hehehe, pero sin falta terminare este fic! Así que espero que les guste como sigue ^^ adiós~ acepto reclamos, ayudas, consejos, etc… lo que quieran! Bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10: Contrincante… NUEVA PELEA!~

La semana del casamiento se acercaba y con ello los preparativos, y la nueva enemistad de Deidara se acercaba demasiado a su prometido mientras el solo se probaba el futuro vestido de novia

Dei: Kakuzu… repíteme porq el vestido…

Kakuzu: es sumamente costoso y no entiendo q demonios piensa el rey… pero así lo quiere

Hidan: -tomando medidas- pensé que te molestaría  
Kakuzu: me molesta, pero prefiero aguantarme a tener mi cabeza en una mano

Hidan: te opondrías al rey por esto! Por jashin

Kakuzu: sabes que ese no existe?

Hidan: COMO TE ATREVES! JODER KAKUZU QUE BLASFEMO ERES!

Kakuzu: te soy sincero, hable con mi abogado que también estudio teología y no lo conoce

Hidan: porq es un bueno para nada que en sima es costoso –mira a Deidara que estaba algo preocupado- Mmmh…  
Kakuzu: claro q no! Lo conseguí gratis y!-ve que peleaba completamente solo ya que Hidan se quedo mirando al rubio- que le sucede?

Dei: Mmmh? Nada hum… -quien tomo las medidas negó con su dedo-  
Hidan: jashin dice que mientes –se coloco delante de este y lo miro detenidamente- ya suéltalo

Kakuzu: que suelte qué? Las bocas? Yo las vi! Comiéndose mi moneda!  
Dei: era una monedita de chocolate hum e_eU….-suspira- que demonios le pasa a esa pelirosa?... –gruño-  
Hidan: aaaah! Celos! Ya, hay una forma de que no se interponga futuro reina

Dei: e_e no me llames así hum

Kakuzu: pero le costara al rey y su economía!

Hidan: o te callas o jashin se encargara de ti! Y no te gustara!

Dei: solo díganme que debo hacer… -tanto Kakuzu como Hidan se miraron y suspiraron-  
ambos: pelear~

Dei: pelear? O. o

Hidan: si, contra Sakura

Dei: contra ella?

Kakuzu: si, en un duelo o por puntos

Dei: por puntos?

Hidan: si, ganar cosas y luego terminan en algún duelo

Dei: en un duelo?

Kakuzu: ah ya se hace el menso e.e…

Dei: -moldea su arcilla- voy a matarte hum e_e…

Hidan: guarda eso chico bomba, solo debes enfrentarte contra ella

Kakuzu: pero sin abogados que se nos va la economía del rey al suelo!

Hidan: joder Kakuzu! Que hablo en serio! –este solo rio y miro a Deidara-

Kakuzu: anda, anímate, o le tienes miedo a una mujer indefensa?

Dei: claro q no! Y no es una mujer indefensa, es una zorra cabeza de tutti frutti –hace tronar sus nudillos- ya verá lo que es meterse conmigo hum…-estaba decidido a vengarse por lo sucedido con Sasori, quito todo tipo de cintas y tomo sus cosas- llévenla a un lugar apartado, esto solo lo sabremos nosotros, una lucha interna hum… -armo un gran pájaro y subió a el-

Kakuzu: quita eso de aquí que romperás el castillo y como lo pagara el rey eh! Es sumamente costoso un castillo, lo sabías? LO SABIAS!

Hidan: joder Kakuzu cállate de una vez! A dónde vas?

Dei: iré al bosque oscuro (N/A: sería sumamente freak ponerle el bosque prohibido xD) llévenla allí y yo peleare con ella hum –lentamente voló sobre su pajarraco, esperando aquella venganza que tenía guardada por mucho tiempo, más alguien, tras la puerta escuchaba aquella discusión, sonrió acomodando su cabello rojizo y suspiro…

Sasori: veamos que puedes hacer, Deidara, tanto por mí como por mi yo muerto –lentamente tomo un carro y se dirigió hacia el bosque oscuro-

Fin cap. 10

N/A: bueno como se habrán dado cuenta me confundí, era el capitulo nueve el anterior, pero le puse ocho, perdónenme, es el nueve ^^U gracias por leer~


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11: Peleo por ti, peleo en tus recuerdos~

La mujer citada apareció tiempo después de que Deidara hubiera llegado junto con Kakuzu, Hidan se le acerco y sonrió, mirando a ambos.

Hidan: bien, yo seré quien de…

Dei: no necesito un dictador de puntos para pelear, será una pelea, punto hum–tomando arcilla al tiempo q la niña sacaba algo que, para el Hidan y el Kakuzu de ese mundo desconocían-

Kakuzu: wow es un nuevo oro q mata?

Hidan: no Kakuzu! Es un arma!  
Dei: kunais, shurikens… pss, pelee con cosas peores q esas hum…

Sakura: ya verás…- corrió rápidamente hacia el lanzando varios golpes y patadas que, con rapidez y facilidad Deidara los esquivo, esta sonrió- eres bueno….

Dei: bueno? Probarás lo q es un verdadero integrante de Akatsuki –corrió rápidamente tomándola del cuello lanzándola al tiempo q le lanzaba arañas explosivas, esto hacia gran explosión a lo q tapo su rostro, para luego defenderse de un golpe con extremada fuerza que lo impacto contra un árbol, sus manos tomaron las de la niña y de estas unas bocas mordieron sus nudillos a lo q chillo, golpeo su abdomen y logro quitarla de en sima- maldita ramera hum…

Sakura: te destrozare! –corrió rápidamente hacia él a pesar de sus pequeñas heridas a lo que este lanzo palomas explosivas hacia ella, golpeo su rostro y la lanzo lejos, formo un gran pájaro y se lo lanzo junto con una lluvia de kunais que terminaron en ella. Esta, derramando sangre, levanto un poco su rostro- maldito seas!...  
Dei: y aun no viene la mejor parte…-gruño entre dientes mientras sus últimos momentos con su Danna pasaban por su cabeza, enloqueció..- esto… es por el… maldita perra…hum…-corrió rápidamente hacia ella mientras esta corría un poco más delante, dando un gran pisotón a lo que la tierra se abrió en varios pedazos, el mayor subió en su ave hecha de arcilla y lanzo varios explosivos sobre ella, dejándola completamente abatida

Sakura: p-por favor…-Deidara estaba más frio que nunca, mirándola sin moverse cerca de ella- p-piedad…-

Dei: no pensaste en ello cuando lo mataste…-comenzó a clavar kunais en sus manos y piernas, para luego tomarla del cuello fuertemente- y por eso… pagaras todo lo q dolió… todo lo q sufrí… y sobre todo… todo lo q lo amo…hum…-comenzó a apretar cortando la respiración, matándola poco a poco hasta q sus ojos solo quedaron tan vacios y opacos como los de tu koi aquella vez cuando volvieron el cadáver a la cueva, una gran tormenta se acercaba, una, dos, tres…. Mil gotas mojando su acto… su arte.

Detrás de los arboles un hombre apareció aplaudiendo y este levanto su mirada sorprendido, era aquel hombre tan parecido por no decir igual a él, quien sonreía y aplaudía satisfecho por aquel acto.

Dei: D-Danna…-camino un poco y luego corrió hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro al tiempo q acariciaba su cabello- mi Danna…

Saso: bien, Deidara… Gracias por esto –beso su mejilla sonriente, lentamente comenzaron a volver los cuatro al castillo, donde le esperaba un gran baño caliente a Deidara que aun yacía en sus pensamientos y los arreglos para la futura boda.

Ya en el baño, Deidara recordaba todo lo sucedido desde el día en que conoció a Sasori, aquella vez… la primera vez que se besaron bajo la luna y las veces que hacían el amor donde sea…. Recordaba perfectamente su aroma, su voz, su susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello por las noches luego de un alocado sexo. Y sonrió, dejando caer una lágrima en el agua, mirándose en el reflejo de esta detenidamente

Dei: y-ya Danna…. Ya te vengue… ahora… finalmente nos podremos casar hum…-

Fin Cap. 11

N/A: aquí la tan esperada pelea, ahora solo falta muy poco~ :3 cuídense gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12: Casamiento

Hidan: rápido Deidara! Ya empezará la boda! –corría de aquí para allí mientras Kakuzu le avisaba, todo el pueblo del país de las maravillas se encontraba en aquel lugar esperando el gran casamiento de el rey y su elegido

Dei: s-si ya voy hum! –el hombre de cabello rubio, largo, con un hermoso vestido caminaba de aquí hacia allí tomando sus cosas, ese día tan esperado desde hace tiempo por fin había llegado, lentamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta del enorme lugar y esperaron, dei tomado del brazo de Hidan que ahora ya no era carta- y como te transformaste en ser humano?-

Hidan: un misterio muy grande no? –avisaron a Hidan de entrar y este lo hizo junto con el nervioso rubio.

Al entrar vieron a la multitud y al futuro esposo de Deidara, este con un traje negro esperaba ansioso en un altar mientras q también los esperaba Kakuzu y quien iba a casarlos, Tobi.

Dei: TOBI ME CASARA!

Hidan: calla! –le da una bofetada y sigue caminando con el shokeado novio hasta entregárselo al pelirrojo quien acaricio su rostro

Saso: debió doler…

Dei: si hum x.x… bien… ya estamos aquí… -lo miro a los ojos y este asintió, sonriendo y Tobi prosiguió

Tobi: Habitantes raros del país de nunca jamás incluyéndome!  
Pein: Tobi… no estamos en nunca jamás, estamos en el país de las maravillas

Tobi: mira tú! Como cambian las cosas no?

Pein: prosigue

Tobi: estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio al gran rey rojo y su pareja… travestida…

Dei: QUE NO SOY UN TRAVESTIDO! SOY UN MALDITO NIÑO HUM! e. e…

Tobi: bueno bueno, lo siento, Tobi se equivocó, si alguien está en contra de esta unión q hable ahora o calle para siempre!

Saso: hablan y morirán…

Todos: …. *cri*cri* (grillos xD)

Tobi: bien… pasemos a lo más importante, porq Tobi es bueno y sabe q a nadie le gusta estar aquí y q se duermen (:

Itachi: solo cásalos de una vez

Tobi: bien, Deidara! Aceptas por esposo al rey rojo para amarlo y respetarlo en todo y blah blah blah blah hasta q la muerte los separe? (:

Dei: acepto y con este anillo –tomando el anillo de oro q le entrega Hidan- forjo mi vida entera contigo… hum…-el pelirrojo solo sonrió mirándole-

Tobi: bien! Y tu Sasori, rey rojo, amo de los amos, señor de los señores! Rojo de los rojos!

Kisame: o los casas o le doy de comer contigo a zetsu

Tobi: ok ok . Sasori, aceptas por esposo a Deidara para amarlo y respetarlo en todo y blah blah blah blah blah hasta q la muerte o una pelirrosa los separe? (:

Dei: eso ya no pasara más hum… -sonrió de lado-

Saso: si, lo acepto y forjo con este anillo- colocándoselo- mi vida eterna junto a ti, Deidara –sonríe-

Tobi: bien!, con el poder q me dio el rey rojo yo los declaro marido y…. emmhhh… ._.U…

Dei: dilo ya hum -.-U…

Tobi: marido y mujer (: puede besar al novio

Saso: haha ok –lo toma por la cintura, acariciándole el rostro para luego besarle profundamente a lo q este se abraza a su cuello, luego de esto todo el mundo aplaudió y estos salieron de allí, en un carruaje tirado por unicornios.

Fin Cap. 12


End file.
